


Ranking and Categorization of Nephilim Under the Nephilim Aptitude Battery (NAB)

by kireteiru



Series: Better than Revenge [2]
Category: Halo, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nephilim Power Guide, Nephilim Power Ranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireteiru/pseuds/kireteiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of primary powers of Nephilim and their ranking, reference for "The Boy in the Mirror" and one as-yet-untitled future Halo fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List of Known Nephilim Abilities

**Author's Note:**

> In this 'verse of mine, most Nephilim powers can be grouped with other similar powers, or are similar enough to fall under one of the headings. Powers taken from Wikipedia and the Powerlisting Wiki, and consolidated by me. Let me know if you think there's something I missed or something you want added.

**Superpower interaction**  
---  
Power affinity | Ability to gain strength from something, or when a certain event occurred.  
Power augmentation | Ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others.  
Power aversion | Weakening of powers when in contact with a certain object, occurring event, or emotion.  
Power bestowal | Ability to bestow powers or jump-start latent powers.  
Power detection | Ability to sense the presence of supernatural powers within others.  
Power mimicry/absorption | Ability to copy or absorb another's powers or skills.  
Power negation/erasure | Ability to cancel the superpowers of others.  
Power sensing | Ability to sense or recognize superhuman powers.  
**Personal physical powers**  
Acid generation | Ability to generate acid, can be manifested through touch or as a spray (e.g. acid spit, acid blood, etc.).  
Anatomical Liberation | Ability to split apart the body and control the pieces  
Animal mimicry | Ability to take on the abilities of certain animals, ie claws, fangs, senses, etc.  
Biological manipulation | Ability to control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. This includes, but is not limited to, genetic alterations, physical distortion/augmentations, healing, disease, and biological functions. Necromancy technically falls under this heading when the method is nonmagic-based.  
Body part substitution | Ability to replace one's limbs or other body parts with those of another.  
Bone manipulation | Ability to manipulate the bones in one's own body. This includes, but is not limited to, the generation of new bone mass, projecting bones out from the skin or rearranging one's own bones.  
Duplication | Ability to create physical duplicates of oneself.  
Dynamic camoflage | Ability to visually blend in with one's immediate surroundings; differs from invisibility in that one must remain still  
Echolocation | Ability to determine location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves, whether generated by the character or ambient sound. Also known as sonar or radar sense.  
Environmental Adaptation | Ability to survive and adapt to an environment. May be restricted to a specific type of environment, ie artic, aquatic, fallout, gravitation, subterranean, etc, or weaker in an opposing environment, ie artic vs desert.  
Evasion | Ability to evade all forms of tracking, observation, and other monitoring. May be restricted to one type.  
Firebreathing | Ability generate gases from the body and exhale fire from the mouth.  
Healing factor | Ability to heal rapidly and with greater finality from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. Can sometimes result in the slowing of aging and immunity to illnesses and other defects.  
Invisibility | Ability to render the user unseen to the naked eye and/or other forms of perception.  
Invulnerability | Ability to be immune to one or more forms of physical, mental, and spiritual damage and influence.  
Kinetic absorption | Ability to absorb forms of kinetic energy into oneself and utilize it in some way, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts.  
Matter ingestion | Ability to consume any sort of matter without any ill effects on the user.  
Merging | Ability to temporarily merge two or more beings into a single being, which results in a completely new and stronger being.  
Miasma Generation | Ability to emit a variety of gases, ie chlorine gas, oxygen, sulfur, etc.  
Muscle Manipulation | Ability to manipulate one's muscle structure, ie growth, increase, decrease, etc.  
Organic construction | Ability to change organic matter, including one's own body, into tools, objects, weapons, and other items, create semi-living constructs, and/or create structures of varying permanence.  
Pheromone manipulation | Ability to generate and control pheromones which may have various effects.  
Poison generation | Ability to assault others with one or more varieties of toxins, with widely disparate effects.  
Prehensile animation | Ability to animate, manipulate, or extend parts of one's body not otherwise controllable, ie hair, nails, etc.  
Reactive adaptation/evolution | Ability to develop a resistance or immunity to whatever they were injured by or exposed to. This effect can be permanent or temporary.  
Self-detonation / explosion and reformation | Ability to explode one's body mass and reform.  
Sonic scream | Ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human.  
Vortex breath | Ability to inhale/exhale with superhumanly powerful strength. This can range from exhalation on par with gale force winds to inhalation on par with the power of a gravitational vortex. In some cases, freezing temperatures can also be achieved.  
Superhuman agility | Ability to react faster than a normal human and to possess greater flexibility and with higher/farther jumping capacity.  
Superhuman condition | Ability to remain at peak physical/mental condition with little to no maintenance  
Superhuman dexterity | Ability to control muscles, limbs, and digits with extreme precision  
Superhuman endurance | Ability to have a higher resistance to one or more forms of damage before being injured or the ability to exert oneself in an activity indefinitely without becoming tired and/or survive for long periods of time without consumption or water.  
Superhuman longevity | Ability to live longer than a normal human.  
Superhuman senses | Ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear more than a normal Human.  
Superhuman strength | Ability to have a level of strength much higher than normally possible given their proportions.  
Vision-based powers | Abilities that are based on one's eyes and/or ability to see.  
1\. Night vision | The ability to see clearly in total darkness  
2\. X-ray vision | Ability to see through solid matter  
3\. Heat vision | Ability to burn objects and other individuals with one's gaze  
4\. Telescopic vision | Ability to magnify and extend one's vision to various levels  
5\. Freeze vision | Ability to freeze objects and other individuals with one's gaze  
6\. Microscopic vision | Ability to perceive items too small to be seen with the naked eye, possibly even atomic bonds.  
7\. 360-Degree vision | Ability to see in all directions at once.  
8\. Infrared vision | Ability to see heat signatures.  
9\. Astral vision | Ability to see overlapping dimensions beyond the physical plane, usually into the spiritual plane.  
10\. Aura vision | Ability to see auras.  
Wallcrawling | Ability to adhere to solid surfaces, including walls and ceilings  
Waterbreathing | Ability to respirate through water in lieu of a gaseous medium. Not to be confused with an ability to go without breathing or to be able to breathe an alternative air supply.  
**Mentality-based abilities**  
Ecological empathy | Ability to sense the overall well-being and conditions of one's immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature  
Eidetic memory | Ability to remember everything one has seen.  
Illusion | Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. May overlap with reality warping when it is possible to interact with the illusions.  
Innate capability | Ability to know or understand something without the need of studying or previous experience.  
Omni-linguism | Ability to understand any form of language, a natural polyglot. This can be accomplished in various ways, and in various forms, ie human languages, faunal languages, extraterrestrial languages, etc. May be limited to only a handful of languages.  
Superhuman mentality | Ability to have intelligence quotient far above that of a genius level. This ability can be so evolved that its user can gain psychic abilities (psychokinesis, telepathy, etc.) and resist both mind control and other psionic attacks.  
**ESP**  
Apportation | Materialization, disappearance or teleportation of an object.  
Astral projection | Also known as astral travel, this is the ability to separate and control one's astral body.  
Aura reading | Perception of energy fields surrounding people, places and things.  
Automatic writing | Writing produced without conscious thought.  
Clairvoyance/second sight | Perception outside the known human senses.  
Danger intuition | Ability to sense when oneself or others are under threat.  
Death-warning/fetch | A vision of a living person prior to his or her death, or ability to know the time/date/cause of death in oneself or others  
Divination | Gaining insight into a situation, most commonly through a ritual  
Dowsing | Ability to locate objects psychically  
Empathy | Ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of others  
Energy medicine | Healing by channeling a form of energy.  
Extrasensory perception | Ability to acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience.  
Levitation | Bodily levitation and flying.  
Mediumship | Ability to see and communicate with spirits and the dead  
Omniscience | Ability to know anything and everything  
Pathfinding | Ability to psychically navigate unfamiliar terrain.  
Precognition/premonition | Ability to perceive the future, expressed in any number of ways and degrees of clarity. It may also be used as a form of "danger sense" to show the user that they are being threatened and from what direction it is coming from.  
Projected Thermography | Ability to imprint marks onto surfaces without the need of tools. Also includes psychic marks for tracking.  
Psychic surgery | Removal of diseased body tissue via an incision that heals immediately afterwards.  
Psychokinesis/ _telekinesis_ |  Ability to manipulate matter by the power of thought.  
Psychometry/Psychoscopy | Ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object or location, usually by being in close contact with it  
Remote viewing | Gathering of information at a distance.  
Retrocognition/ _post-cognition_ |  Perception of past events.  
Scrying | Use of an item to view events at a distance or in the future.  
Superhuman tracking | Ability to track an individual or object through supernatural means.  
Telepathy | Ability to read the thoughts of, or to mentally communicate with others  
Technopathy | Ability to manipulate technology, via psychokinesis, electrokinesis, mental interface, or special morphing  
Truth/Lie detection | Ability to know when another is telling the truth or lying  
**Physical or mental domination**  
Astral trapping | Ability to cause an astral projection to stay on the astral plane, usually in one specific place  
Dream manipulation | Ability to control others' dreams  
Empathic manipulation | Ability to manipulate the emotions of others.  
Memory manipulation | Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another  
Mind control | Ability to alter the perceptions of others, and general ability to control the actions of others with the mind  
Mind exchange | Ability to swap bodies with another  
Neuroconitive deficit | Ability to instantly render another unconscious  
Persuasion | Ability to control others with one's voice  
Possession | Ability to take control and inhabit the body of an individual  
Psionic blast | Ability to overload another's mind causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, vegetative state or death after having created a psionic link into that individual's mind  
Psychic weapons | Ability to create a weapon of psychic energy that can harm mentally and not physically  
Siren song | Ability to emit irresistable sound that lures in others  
Social cloaking | Ability to instantly assimilate into any society or group  
**Physics or reality manipulation**  
Animation | Ability to bring inanimate objects to life or to free an individual from petrification  
Darkness or shadow manipulation | Ability to create or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy (the Darkforce dimension in Marvel Comics, and the Shadowlands in DC Comics) and manipulating it  
Death induction | Ability to cause death, either instantly or after a period of time  
Density control | Ability to increase or decrease the natural density of an object and/or one's self  
Dimensional storage | Ability to store anything and rematerialize it through various means  
Disintegration | Ability to disintegrate matter through touch or through beams  
Elemental transmutation | Ability to alter chemical elements, changing them from one substance to another by rearranging the atomic structure. May be limited to self-transmutation  
Gravitational manipulation | Ability to manipulate or generate gravitons, or other types of gravitational interactions  
Immortality | Ability to live forever. This may be complete immortality encompassing invulnerability, partial invulnerability to all but specific events (i.e., decapitation or exposure to a specific chemical such as kryptonite), or simply an inability to age normally.  
Intangibility or phasing | Ability to quantum tunnel through solid matter without harm  
Kinetic energy manipulation | Ability to control and alter the kinetic energy of objects or people  
Light manipulation | Ability to control, generate or absorb light particles  
Liquification | Ability to turn objects and/or organisms to liquid form via various means, ie melting.  
Magic | Ability to manipulate the laws of physics and other parts of reality through supernatural means  
Magnetism manipulation | Ability to control and/or generate magnetic fields  
Mass manipulation | Ability to increase or decrease mass in an object  
Microwave manipulation | Ability to convert ambient electromagnetic energy into microwaves and manipulate it into various effects such as heat, light, and radiation  
Molecular manipulation | Ability to mentally manipulate the molecules of objects and/or one's self on a molecular level  
Petrification | Ability to turn objects and/or organisms to stone.  
Physics manipulation | Ability to manipulate the laws of physics.  
Probability manipulation | Ability to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen, or likely things not to happen  
Quantum manipulation | Ability to manipulate quantum physics in photons, atoms, and atomic-scale objects.  
Radiation manipulation | Ability to generate, manipulate or have immunity to toxic radiation  
Reality warping | Ability to change or manipulate reality itself  
Resurrection | Ability to come back to life after being killed as well, or to bring others back to life  
Sound manipulation | Ability to manipulate sound  
Time manipulation | Ability to affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, or stopping it  
**Elemental and environmental powers**  
Air and wind manipulation | Ability to control, generate, or absorb air or wind  
_Ash/Dust (Air + Earth); Ice (Air + Water); Smoke (Air + Fire); Storm (Air + Electricity + Water)_  
Animal control | Ability to communicate with animals, birds and even aquatic creatures and get them to perform tasks on command  
Cold / ice manipulation | Ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice  
_Ice (Air + Water)_  
Earth manipulation | Ability to control earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, metal, crystal, glass, or other minerals  
_Ash/Dust (Earth + Air); Forest (Earth + Water); Lava (Earth + Fire); Mud (Earth + Water)_  
Electric manipulation | Ability to control, generate or absorb electric fields  
_Storm (Air + Electricity + Water)_  
Fire and heat manipulation | Ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire  
_Lava (Fire + Earth); Smoke (Fire + Air); Steam/Dehydration (Fire + Water)_  
Plant manipulation | Ability to create, control, manipulate or animate plant life  
_Forest (Earth + Water)_  
Water / moisture / vapor manipulation | Ability to control, generate or absorb water. May be restricted to certain liquids or water with certain content, ie pure, salt, etc.  
_Forest (Water + Earth); Ice (Water + Air); Mud (Water + Earth); Steam/Dehydration (Water + Fire); Storm (Water + Air + Electricity)_  
Weather manipulation | Ability to control or mentally affect the weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather.  
_Storm (Air + Electricity + Water)_  
**Energy manipulation**  
Concussion beams | Ability to generate or transform various forms of energy into a "solid" or concussive beam of energy  
Energy blasts | Ability to expel various forms of energy from the body  
Energy constructs | Ability to create complex shapes or even functional machinery  out of solid energy  
Energy conversion | Ability to absorb one form of energy and convert it into another form of energy  
Energy negation | Ability to negate some or all forms of energy  
Force field generation | Ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy  
Vitality absorption | Ability to absorb life energy from others  
**Transportation and travel**  
Dimensional travel | Ability to travel between two or more dimensions, realities, realms, etc.  
Electrical transportation | Ability to travel through electrical conduits (such as power lines or telephone lines). Can enter through devices such as televisions, electrical poles or computers  
Portal creation | Ability to create wormholes, portation "discs" or other spatial portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations  
Summoning | Ability to summon beings or objects for assistance. This may range from invoking simple implements to mighty familiar spirits.  
Superhuman speed | The ability to move, run, fly, react, think, and sense at speeds much faster than a normal human. Those with this ability also have accelerated brain activity which allows them to process sensory information so fast that everything seems to be moving in slow motion while the user moves at normal speed.  
Teleportation | Ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between  
**Miscellaneous**  
**Flight** |  Ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air.  
**Energy propulsion** | **Physical propulsion**  
Cosmic energy control | Wind current control  
Energy aura projection | Wings  
Gravitational manipulation  
Magnetic levitation  
Molecular manipulation  
Sonic repulsion field  
Telekinetic power  
Thermo-chemical energy  
**Shapeshifting** |  Ability to change appearance or body structure.  
Age shifting | Ability to alter the physical age of oneself or others.  
Animal morphing | Ability to take on animal forms. May be able to take on the abilities of the altered form  
Elasticity | Ability to stretch, deform, expand or contract one's body into any form imaginable  
Inorganic | Ability to transform completely into an inorganic substance while retaining organic properties  
Liquefaction | Ability to turn oneself partially or completely into a liquid  
Metamorphosis | Ability to change one's physical, biological form to mimic the appearance, characteristics and/or power set of other individuals  
Size shifting | Ability to increase or decrease one's size  
Sublimation | Ability to transform into a gaseous, mist, or fog-like form  
Substance mimicry | Ability to transform into any substance touched


	2. Power Scale according to the Nephilim Aptitude Battery (NAB)

Level | Description | Percentage of Nephilim  
---|---|---  
10 | The weakest of all the ranks, Level 10's barely rank on the NAB test, and it is more used to brag about being Nephilim than having any useful powers. It is considered useless to try to train the powers of a Level 10, because they require ample time and energy to produce effects, and often exhaust the Level 10's to the point of unconsciousness depending on the task being performed (ie pyschokinetic lifting a small pebble, firestarter lighting a candle). Often considered "natural" abilities, ie a "green thumb" or a gift with languages. | 35.00%  
9 | Though stronger than the Level 10's, there is not too much that differentiates the 10's from the Level 9's, the primary characteristic being a small increase in strength. Level 9's and Level 10's are primarily mental abilities, as it is hard to measure the differences between natural and supernatural physical abilities such as strength or speed. | 20.00%  
8 | Level 8 is where the physical abilities begin to differenctiate themselves from natural conditions, ie acid spitting from simply increased acid content in the stomach, etc. It is also where mental manipulation abilities begin to appear, though they are still very weak; ie no outright mind control, more subtle pushes towards a thought or action. | 15.00%  
7 | Nephilim classified as Level 7 have strong enough powers that they may receive formal training for them, but they will not be strong enough to form the basis for a career. More often, they make for a nice trick or attention-getter. No high-tier abilites appear at this level, ie full-body shapeshifting or reality-warping. | 10.00%  
6 | Level 6 marks the start of possible power-based careers for Nephilim, depending on what their abilites are and how fine-tuned they can become. Also, a few higher-tier powers begin to appear, though they are mostly mentality-based, ie conscious superhuman tracking, true scrying, mediumship, etc. | 7.50%  
5 | The middle rank, Level 5's are the beginning of Nephilim whose powers are strong enough for them to able to make into their sole careers. However, the power is typically strong in youth and begins to weaken with age, sometimes fading away entirely. While they have their abilities, however, the Level 5's are strong enough to receive significant attention and to be courted by their various governments for service. | 5.00%  
4 | Level 4's are stronger than Level 5's and usually have more than one ability, though they are usually closely associated, ie telepathy and telekinesis. Level 4's powers also wane much slower than Level 5's, although they too will fade towards the end of their lives. | 4.00%  
3 | Level 3's are the first of the ranks to keep their powers throughout their lives, regardless of their state. It is possible to stop the brain from accessing the areas responsible for controlling the powers or even remove the body parts associated, but otherwise Level 3's will have their powers until they die.  Level 3's also have more than one ability, though the exact number depends on the nature of the abilities themselves; the closer they are, the greater number there are. There is a price that they pay for that, in that their skill and power in each ability goes down the more there are and the less they are associated with one another. | 2.00%  
2 | Level 2's are similar to Level 3's in that they have multiple abilities, sometimes from different classes, but there is no equivalent decrease in skill or power. In addition, they, Level 1's, and theoretical Level 0's have lifespans that are longer than average, provided they are not killed or have some form of invulnerability. | 1.00%  
1 | The strongest of all acknowledged ranks in existence, Level 1's are easily able to make lifelong careers out of their powers, and will occasionally have one or two powers from another class of abilities. The most common is a few abilities from the same class (ie shape shifting, age shifting, animal morphing), with the ability to detect people who have or are actively utilizing similar powers, and one ability from another class, regardless of association. | Less than 1%  
0 | Level 0's do not officially exist, but they are more powerful than Level 1's. It is rumored that they have multiple powers from different classes. Some Nephilim twins with similar abilities are able to reach theoretical Level 0 power by harmonizing their powers and/or utilizing them simultaneously, but not the supposed variety of powers that Level 0's have. The most common powers for Level 0's are mentality-based, ie telepathy, clairvoyance, truth/lie detection, etc, though there have been rumors that some terraforming took place with the aid of Level 0 reality warping / environment and element manipulation. | Not listed; estimated at less than 1/10000%


End file.
